The Adventures of Eliza Parker and Jo Salt
by LitLover 101
Summary: Post-S1. There's a new monster hunting team on the road. With a pair of fake I. D.s, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, become Eliza Parker and Jo Salt, who work to beat Triad before Triad can find their next target. Along the way, they will find romance, friendship and a stronger bond as sisters. One-shot collection.
1. Chapter 1

Post-S1. There's a new monster hunting team on the road. With a pair of fake I. D.s, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, become Eliza Parker and Jo Salt, who work to beat Triad before Triad can find their next target. Along the way, they will find romance, friendship and a stronger bond as sisters. One-shot collection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec and usual suspects. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my first Saltzman sister story, which is kind of inspired by **_**Supernatural**_**. On with the show… **

Chapter 1: Monster Hunters

After the attack on the Salvatore School for the Gifted, Lizzie Saltzman felt at loose ends and untethered from the world. She hated this feeling. What she needed was…a project! Yes! A project would help her feel needed and it would help her improve her mood, or that's what her mom told her.

"Jo!" Lizzie shouted Day One. She entered their bedroom with a huge smile on her face.

Jo's head whipped round to stare, wide-eyed at her twin. "What, Lizzie?" she demanded, making Lizzie's smile dull ten watts. Jo's hands had slipped behind her back and Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

Folding her arms over her chest, Lizzie's brows rose. "What are you hiding?" she inquired.

Shaking her head, Jo's right hand dropped to her side and Lizzie caught sight of a pic of Jo and Satan, during happier days, for them anyway. Inhaling sharply, Lizzie stopped herself from the knee-jerk eye-roll that came at the sight of Penelope Park's smile. No. Lizzie would never like Penelope, but she could be nicer to Jo about this whole thing.

Forcing a new, bright smile, Lizzie walked over to stand in front of her sister and took Jo's free hand. "I know you miss her," Lizzie said in soothing tones, just like Caroline would, before adding, "which is why you need to get your mind on something else. Like a project."

Jo's brows rose and her lips pursed. "What are you talking about, Lizzie?"

Lizzie could barely control her glee. "We need to work on preventing attacks like we suffered—here—at our home!" She placed her hand over her heart, going for the hard-core drama.

Josie's lower lip could not pucker outward any further and her eyes had turned quite dark. This would be the turning point. Either Josie would stomp out of the room and Lizzie would be left on her own, or Jo would give into Lizzie's whim.

Offering her twin her most winning smile, Lizzie waited, with hope in her heart for their newest adventure. "Please! Say 'Yes!'"

Rolling her eyes, Josie let out a world-weary sigh. "Fine," she groaned.

Letting out an excited cheer, Lizzie clapped her hands and ran over to hug Josie tightly. "You're not going to regret this," she said, pulling back to take in Josie's less-than-enthusiastic look.

"When do we start?" Josie asked, her tone still dull.

"As soon as possible," Lizzie replied. She ran over to her side of the room and removed a traveling bag. "Here. You're going to need this," Lizzie held out a laminated card to Josie.

Josie cautiously made her way over to her sister and took the card. "Jo? Salt?" She peered at the card suspiciously and then at Lizzie. "It says I'm twenty-one!"

"Congrats," Lizzie said, winking and pulling out her own card. "Call me Eliza!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and posed, her hand on her hip. "Eliza Parker, P. I."

"Are you insane?" Jo snapped, waving the card at Lizzie.

Lizzie's jaw tightened and Josie hissed in a breath. "If you don't want to come, don't!" Lizzie snarled, reaching for Jo's fake i.d. but her sister held it out of the blonde twin's reach.

"I'm sorry," Jo said, her tone soft, full of guilt for her choice of words. "We can go. However, I would like to know what kind of monster we're looking for. Have you even looked up what it could do to us?"

"Sure…" Lizzie felt awkward.

Jo let out a sigh. "Did you do any research?"

"Yes!" Lizzie snapped before she looked at the ceiling. "Maybe… Okay. I was waiting for you to say yes, first." Rolling her eyes, Lizzie smiled. "It can't be that hard to find a monster, right?"

~0~

As it turned out, it wasn't that easy to find monsters. For one thing, you had to figure out what kind of monster you wanted to track and then find evidence of that monster's whereabouts.

"Landon!" Lizzie shouted, causing Landon to fall off of his chair in his room. "Hello there!" Lizzie said, offering the junior researcher a sweet smile.

Landon pushed his earphones off his head and looked warily at Lizzie. "Lizzie? What do you want? Raf's not here," Landon's words came out too quickly and when he stood up; he almost fell over his own feet.

The combination of Landon's clumsiness and his obvious unhappiness about being in the same room as Lizzie made her snort in derision. "Look, you thrift store hobbit. I need help with something. And if you breathe a word to anyone, including Raph, you will wake up lacking that nest you call hair." Lizzie waited for her threat to sink in.

"What do you want?" Landon asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Lizzie grinned. "Your precious time."

~0~

The twins and their little helper sat in the twin's room. Josie flipped through one book, while Landon flipped through another and Lizzie flipped through a magazine. "Ugh! So last year," Lizzie groaned, checking out a semi-famous actress's bangs with a shudder.

"Goblins!" Landon cried.

Lizzie's brows rose. "You found your cousins?"

Landon let out a groan. "Ha-ha, Lizzie. No! Goblins!" he grabbed his book and made his way over to her bed. He sat at the end and Lizzie jerked her feet away before there could be contact. Hobbit might be contagious.

"Goblins? Which ones?" Josie seemed more interested as she came to sit a little too close to Landon. Lizzie had a sudden mental picture of her sister with a baby who had a mess of brown curls who never grew tall enough to ride any of the cool rides.

Lizzie blinked the image away and forced herself to sit closer to The Hobbit. "Ew! I don't want to chase that! How about a hot fairy!" She grinned at Jo.

Jo ignored Lizzie and got off the bed. She came back with her laptop and settled it between herself and the male in their midst. "Okay. Hit me the dets."

"It seems that Goblins like wine, fine food, gold and silver. Sounds like we've found a match for Lizzie."

"Ha-ha!" Lizzie scowled at Landon.

Smirking, Landon continued. "They live in earth dwellings—"

"Don't we all." Lizzie yawned, already bored.

"Below the earth. Think caves and mines," Landon said, eying Lizzie.

Frowning, Lizzie kept her mouth shut.

Landon continued. "They're also into playing tricks on people."

"Sounds like MG," Jo said with a smile.

"They're like vamps. They like to come out at night. They like fireplaces, also a plus for Lizzie." Landon shut up when Lizzie kicked him. Rubbing his knee, Landon added. "They're usually found in Europe and can be found in Japan."

"Great," Lizzie sighed. She did not feel like going to Europe and running into her mom.

"Wait! Trows!" Josie cried, lighting up as she looked at her computer.

"Gardening?" Lizzie said, feeling confused.

"No! T-r-o-w-s!" Landon offered, peering at the screen. "They're a sub-race of Goblins. They look kind of like people. Only not as attractive." He grimaced at whatever was on the screen.

"Definitely your cousins," Lizzie said. "Well, thank you all for your help. Bye!"

Landon looked to Josie. "That's it?"

"I said 'Bye!'" Lizzie snapped.

Josie looked up. "We're not done yet. They could be here."

"Do they travel?" Lizzie asked. She suspected that goblins did not have passports.

"They could," Landon said. He sat back down. "Where are the trows from?"

"Orkney," Josie told him, glancing at him.

"Okay. And that's in…" Landon looked thoughtful.

"It's off of Scotland," Lizzie told them, feeling smug that she knew something they did not.

Jo nodded as she typed away. "Which means they could be here."

"Yes!" Lizzie shot her feet.

Josie paused before she looked at Lizzie. "There are some news stories about some 'hauntings' in a mine in Hocking Hills, Ohio."

"Are you going there?" Landon asked them, hands in his pockets.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No one with a brain would be caught dead in Ohio."

Landon nodded. "So what is this about?"

"A term paper," Josie supplied and Lizzie grinned.

Landon shook his head. "I thought we didn't have term papers this quarter."

"We always have terms papers," Lizzie replied, giving Landon a classic "It's so sad to be you" look.

"Fine," Landon ran a hand through his hair. "Have fun with the…paper." He opened the door and walked out.

Lizzie waved her hand and the door closed. Turning to Josie, she grinned. "We're going to Ohio."

"I never thought you'd be excited to say that." Josie looked back to the computer. "And we're going camping."

"Fine," Lizzie continued to smile. "I can do camping. It's not like the ancient days of pitch-a-tent, like Dad made us do that one time. It's more like a spa." She dreamed up an image of meeting a cute guy from California who liked to surf all summer long and whose parents had made him come along. Yes, she could make Ohio work.

~0~

"We're in hell!" Lizzie cried, rolling her eyes to give Josie an accusing look.

Josie beamed. "It's just nature, Lizzie."

"E-liz-a!" Lizzie hissed, glaring at Josie who shrugged, heading toward their two-person tent at the campground.

"We could have had one of the nice, six-person ones. Lots of room. Close to the pool, and the kitchen. Other people are getting fudge tonight!" Lizzie moaned, trudging toward their sad, little tent. "Can't we at least go to the waterfall?"

"No. We have to start interviewing people about their recent gob—ghost problems," Josie corrected herself, peering around them as she entered the tent. "It's cozy," she said, turning to face Lizzie who pouted back at her.

"Cozy. Uh-huh," Lizzie shook her head, "Maybe we'll cozily be murdered by one these backwoods freaks. You know there is a trailer park here!"

"They're RVs!" Josie hissed. "And you're being a snob!"

Lizzie groaned as she dumped her sleeping bag on the bottom of the tent. Her cute boots would go to waste without Leo, the surfer to talk to and flirt with. Lizzie felt she had better chances meeting a bear tonight.

Jo was already set up and headed out of the tent. "Come on, Eliza."

Mumbling curses under her breath, Lizzie exited the tent and ran right into a young man with dark hair and wide brown eyes. "Hello," he said as Lizzie stood up straighter.

"Hi there," Lizzie said, grinning widely. "I'm sorry. We thought we were all alone."

"Oh, not really. My sis, Megan, and I are just down the path," he said, pointing down a narrow path.

"Sister," Lizzie glanced at Jo with a smile.

"Yeah. We're doing a whole weekend before college thing. Sorry. I'm being an idiot. Happens when I meet a pretty girl. Trent Darby," he said, holding out a hand. "And you are?"

"Li—Eliza Parker. This is my cousin, Jo Salt. We're actually here on business," Lizzie said, taking Trent's hand and enjoying how he shook hers. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"Nice to meet you, Eliza. And you, too, Jo." Trent waved a hand to Jo who had a hand on her hip and gave him a quick smile before narrowing her eyes at Eliza. "What kind of business are you here for?"

"Oh. It's top-secret," Jo said.

"Like FBI?" Trent let out a laugh. "Sorry. You just look really young."

Lizzie grinned widely at him. "We do. And I don't mind sharing some info with you, if you can keep a secret." She leaned closer to Trent who played along, leaning in and smiling at her. "We're actually Private Investigators. There's been some odd activity going on, here, at this site, and we're looking into it."

"Oh, really?" Trent looked intrigued.

"Eliza!" Jo called. "We actually have some people we need to question. It was nice to meet you, Trent." Jo stalked over and took hold of Lizzie's arm, half-spinning her sister toward the main part of the camp.

"See you later!" Trent called, waving.

"Bet on it!" Lizzie called back, still smiling as Josie man-handled her along the trail. Turning her head, Lizzie attempted to focus on the camp they headed toward. "Trent seemed nice," Lizzie said, already planning the rest of the weekend with him.

"Liz—Eliza," Josie ground out, between her teeth, "we need to focus on the investigation, you know, why we're here, since it was your idea!"

Lizzie continued to smile, feeling dreamy as they made their way toward a family who had just come out of their tent. "Hi!" Lizzie called to them cheerily.

The mother turned around and Lizzie's smile dropped when she noted the tears on the woman's cheeks. "I'm sorry," she muttered, wiping at her cheeks with the back of her left hand, sans a wedding ring.

"For what?" Josie said, gently as the father ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Looks like you need to watch your stuff." At first Lizzie thought he was accusing his poor wife and she crossed her arms over her chest, about to lay into him when he said. "We've been here for best part of the week and someone came along and stole our stuff. Hell, they even took Miranda's ring, right off her finger. Last time I trust the internet's reviews of a place. Come on, kids, let's go get some pizza."

The eight-year-old boy and six-year-old girl took each other's hands and hurried to keep up with their father. Miranda burst into a fresh stream of tears, her shoulders quaking as she shook.

"Hey. It's going to be okay," Josie said, reaching out a tentative hand and patting the middle aged woman on the shoulder. Eyes widening, Lizzie took a step back when Miranda threw her arms around Josie and sobbed openly. Josie's eyes flicked to Lizzie, and Lizzie could feel her sister's panic as Jo patted the stranger on the back.

"Do you remember anyone strange hanging around the site?" Lizzie asked, trying to keep her tone soft.

Miranda pulled back from Jo and ran her hands over her cheeks, glancing at the wetness and shook her head. "No. No. Nothing funny. You know. You expect something if there's a guy, hanging around, but our nearest neighbors are the O'Donnely's. They're in their eighties and are so quiet. I saw Shane just this morning. He'd come down with a pitcher of coffee and said he'd be happy to share. I thanked him and then looked at my hand. My ring was missing. I never take it off, not even in the shower." She dissolved into sobs.

"That's terrible," Josie said, patting Miranda's arm, again.

"It is," Miranda said. "I guess we'll have to report the incident. In case the thief is still here." She looked sad to have to make the report. Her fingers went to her empty finger and fiddled with the skin there.

Lizzie felt herself gulping. She did not like the idea of the goblins taking something she'd brought with her. She had on a necklace her mom gave her for her thirteenth birthday and she fingered the ruby. Nope. No stupid goblin would be taking Lizzie's things.

Miranda sighed. "Thank you…"

"Jo Salt," Josie said smoothly. "This is my cousin, Eliza Parker. We're actually here, because we're working a case. There have been reports of possible…ghosts in the area…and we're trying to track them."

Miranda looked startled and her hand went to the tiny silver cross at her throat. "Ghosts? Oh, my!" She looked at Jo and Lizzie. "You think…" her voice became hushed. "My husband would think I was nuts for saying this…but…you think that a vengeful ghost might have taken my ring?"

Lizzie looked at Jo and took a moment. "That could be."

Sighing, and looking somewhat relieved, Miranda shook her head with a rueful smile. "I heard that Ohio is full of ghosts. That's part of why people come here. And if it's a ghost, maybe we could help it find peace, and it would return my ring?" She looked hopeful and Lizzie felt bad for the woman. The goblins might not want to return the stolen ring.

"Maybe," Jo said, her eyes moving to Lizzie with a look that told Lizzie not to argue.

"We could try," Lizzie assured Miranda.

Miranda seemed greatly relieved. "Good. Thank you…girls." She'd seemed to have forgotten their names and Lizzie thought it was entirely possible Miranda had lost her ring. "I have to find Charles. And you'll be at the bonfire, tonight?"

"Bonfire?" Lizzie looked to Josie.

"Yes. There's going to be a big bonfire. Everyone in the camp is invited. There will be food, music. And tomorrow there will be a hunt through the mines." Miranda glowed with the night's plans.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Lizzie said, beaming.

Miranda smiled and waved good-bye.

"Looks like we're going to a party tonight," Lizzie said, already planning out her outfit. She hoped Trent would be there.

~0~

That night, Lizzie had slid into a tight skirt and light sweater, pairing them with heeled boots. Jo came out looking like Landon. "What in the hell are you wearing?" Lizzie groaned. "You look like that guy from the paper towels!"

"I do not like the Brawny guy," Josie snapped, checking out her red plaid shirt and black pants combo. "He has red hair."

"Uh!" Lizzie cried, feeling the world ending. "At least accessorize." She tossed a chunky belt at her sister who caught it and slid it around her waist.

With a much aggrieved sigh, Lizzie stalked out of the tent. Sure enough, people were headed past them and down the trail, toward the main camp. Trent and his aforementioned sister were not among the group. Pouting, Lizzie followed an elderly couple. They kept up their quiet chatter the entire way to the bonfire. The old woman let out a cackle when a camper in higher heels than Lizzie's tripped over a branch and fell on her face.

Lizzie opened her mouth to tell the old woman she was rude but Josie grabbed her arm. "Don't," Josie hissed.

"Why?" Lizzie snapped.

Josie just shook her head, a dark warning in her eyes as she stared at the old couple who walked along and cackled when a raccoon scared a little boy who went crying to his mother.

Lizzie folded her arms over her chest and went to sit on a stump when they arrived at the bonfire. Her eyes moved around, looking for Trent, but she did not see him. "Fudge?" A young woman in a camp shirt asked.

"Thanks," Lizzie took a piece of fudge and watched the old man from the old couple take his fudge and toss it at the upturned bottom of an large woman who turned to glare at the teenage boy. She snapped something at him as the fire crackled and the old couple cackled.

"Hi!" Miranda called, coming to join them.

"Hi, Miranda!" Josie said. "Did you find your ring?"

"Not yet," Miranda said, her eyes finding her husband who handed out marshmallows to the kids. "Could we talk about the ghosts later?"

"Of course," Josie said.

"Thanks, again," Miranda went to sit with her family and Lizzie wished they had s'mores and she wished Trent would appear.

"Eliza!" Trent's voice at her ear made Lizzie cheer up. "Hi!"

"Trent!" Lizzie cried, standing up and hugging him.

"This is Megs. My sister," Trent placed a hand on a short, brown haired girl's shoulder. Her eyes gleamed green in the firelight.

"Hi!" Lizzie said to Megan.

"Hey," Megan said, nodding at Lizzie and looking down at Jo.

"This is Jo. My cousin," Lizzie said, waving a hand at Jo.

"Nice to meet you," Jo said, getting to her feet and held out a hand to Megan.

Megan accepted the hand and held it a little longer than she needed to. Lizzie grinned. Nothing like finding a nice replacement for Satan on this trip. "Where are you from, Jo?" Megan inquired as Jo moved to give Megan room to sit beside her.

"We're from all over," Lizzie jumped in. "We travel, like, all the time."

"Yeah. We're P. I.s," Jo said, with a flirty smile. She held up a finger, to signal for Megan to keep it a secret.

"Trent told me that." Megan did not look as though she entirely believed the story but she did not say so. "Who are you working for?"

"That's a secret," Lizzie said.

"Got to be the government," Trent said, wrapping an arm around Lizzie. "They grab them right of high school."

Megan chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Looks like we're going to have to go up soon."

"Up?" Lizzie did not want Trent's strong, warm arm to go anywhere.

"We're singing tonight," Megan said, getting to her feet and dusting off her jeans. "I'll be looking for you in the crowd." She gave Jo a wink and Jo grinned happily.

Yup. This trip was a good idea. They were able to hit the re-set button, hard.

"Wait for me?" Trent asked Lizzie, holding her hands.

"Yes!" Lizzie cried, like he had proposed.

Trent and Megan left the sisters to go stand on the other side of the bonfire. Someone brought out a microphone and Trent slid a guitar strap over his shoulder. "This one is for a girl I just met," Trent said, making eye contact with Lizzie. His long fingers began to strum the strings and Lizzie felt like she might be in love.

"He's good," Josie whispered.

"Uh-huh," Lizzie made mental plans to find some alone time with Trent in his or her tent before they left.

When a light bulb suddenly went off above their heads, everyone looked up as it popped and a small child screamed in terror. "It's okay," one of the employees called. "Nothing to worry about."

Then a string on Trent's guitar swung free and caught him across the cheek. "Ouch!" Trent cried as blood trickled down his cheek.

Megan caught her brother's chin and examined him with concern.

Lizzie felt her stomach wobble.

The fire popped and lit a group of middle-aged women's blankets on fire. They got up and began to stomp it out.

All the while, the old couple from before cackled at them and pointed. No one seemed to notice them.

"What is wrong with them?" Lizzie demanded, pointing at the old folks.

Now, the couple peered at Lizzie in a way that made her feel eerie and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. They said something to each other before getting up and leaving.

"What language was that?" Lizzie asked Jo.

Jo looked worried. "Celtic."

"As in something Scots speak?" Lizzie demanded, eyes on the path the old people took.

"I think they're our ghosts," Jo said.

"Come on," Lizzie got to her feet and then she remembered poor Trent. "I've got to go talk to Trent," she said, turning to go back when Jo shook her head.

"Lizzie, we have to go after the…ghosts…because they're our priority." Jo nodded at the path and Lizzie groaned. It looked like she'd have to attend to Trent's pain later. Turning on her heel, Lizzie put on her hero hat and marched after the nasty little goblins.

~0~

Unfortunately for Lizzie and Josie, the goblins did not seem to want to be found. "Landon said they live in the earth?" Lizzie said.

"Yes. Like a mine. And there are supposed to be mines here," Jo said, on her phone, using Google to check on where their little monsters could be.

"Uh-oh!" Jo said, stopping entirely.

"What?" Lizzie demanded.

"Well, I might have forgotten something goblins like," Jo said, her eyes wide.

"What? Human flesh?" Lizzie demanded.

Jo tilted her head. "Maybe. But they definitely like musicians."

"Good thing we're not," Lizzie said. "Aside from your occasional performance…" Then it dawned on Lizzie. "Trent!"

"And Megan!" Jo said, looking unhappy.

"We have to find them. No!" Lizzie said, turning on her heel.

Together, the Saltzman twins returned to the main part of the camp. "Have you seen the musicians who were here before?" Lizzie demanded of one of the employees.

"I think they went back to their tent," the girl said.

Lizzie made her way back to the tents in record time to find that Trent and Megan were in none of them. They were gone.

~0~

Feeling panicky, Lizzie ran back to her and Jo's tent. She needed her meds. Oh, no! She could have an episode. Not out here, in the middle of nowhere.

However, as Lizzie went through her bag, she could not find her medication and she tossed her bag across the tent as Jo came in. "Lizzie?" Jo cried when Lizzie nearly hit her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lizzie's hands went to her head and she started to cry. "My meds are missing."

Heaving a sigh, Jo began to search through their things. Her head snapped up and she looked at Lizzie. "They took my notebook, too."

"Who cares about your stupid notebook?" Lizzie cried, feeling herself beginning to shake, magic curled at the end of her fingertips. She needed to go home. She needed their mother. "Jo!"

"Lizzie!" Jo hurried over and took hold of Lizzie's face, "Breathe with me. Okay?" Lizzie nodded, breathing slowly, like Caroline taught her, long ago, when she began having episodes. "You can do this. We can do this. We'll find the goblins. I think they probably have your meds."

This struck Lizzie as funny and she began to laugh, hysterically.

After a moment, Lizzie found she could concentrate. Sort of. "Let's go kick some hobbit ass!"

"Goblin," Jo corrected, following Lizzie who strode out of the tent.

"Jo! Eliza!" Miranda came running down the path. "The Connelly's are missing."

"It's okay. We think the ghosts have them. You should go back to your tent. Get some sleep. If all goes to plan, we'll have everything back to you by morning," Jo said, holding onto Lizzie's arm as Lizzie stared into the trees, feeling furious.

"Oh? Okay," Miranda sounded a little doubtful but she left them alone.

"Where did we not check?" Lizzie demanded, shaking as Jo held onto her.

"The mines," Jo said.

"They're closed until tomorrow. And Landon said they were like vamps. Sunrise does not come for the next seven hours. How are we going to fight them?" Lizzie demanded, feeling a big dose of paranoia creeping up on her.

"Yeah. Well, I've got something better," Jo said. She held up her fingers. "We can make a little sunlight in the dark."

Lizzie grinned and they made their way toward the mines.

Because the mines were closed for the night, the girls had to sneak inside and Lizzie felt her stomach tighten. It could be dangerous. What if one of them fell and broke her leg? They did not have a way to heal that kind of injury with them.

"Little girls!" a voice called and Jo whirled and Lizzie saw one of the old couple goblins behind her sister.

"Get away from her!" Lizzie shouted, holding up a hand and sending the thing flying. Then something hit Lizzie in the head and the lights went out.

~0~

Upon waking, Lizzie felt a terrible pain in the back of her head. "What happened?"

"They got you, too!" Megan called to Lizzie.

Lizzie blinked. Megan was strapped to a wall and looked unhappy.

"Where's Trent?" Lizzie asked.

Megan nodded and Lizzie noted Trent was asleep, curled up in a ball, in front of a fireplace. "They made him dance and sing until he couldn't anymore." Megan's eyes darted to Lizzie's left. "Your cousin is waking up."

"Jo!" Lizzie called.

"Liz…" Jo blinked. "They hit me, too!"

"I know," Lizzie said.

"How do we get out of here?" Lizzie hissed to Josie.

"You don't, my pretties," the goblin woman said. "You stay here. With all of our pretties." She clapped her hands and Lizzie noted a lot of people's stuff, heaped in a corner, piles of gold and other trinkets in another and musical instruments in a third corner. "You'll stay. And you'll dance, dear."

Lizzie shook her head. "I have a family. They'll come for me."

The goblin shook her head. "They're never going to find you."

Lizzie jerked at her chains as the goblin left them alone.

"Jo, can you get your phone?" Lizzie asked.

"No," Jo shook her head. "I'm not sure I still have it."

"They took ours," Megan said.

"Trent!" Lizzie called. "Trent, wake up!"

At first Trent simply rolled over. Then he lifted his head and looked at Lizzie. "Trent, I need you find Jo's phone."

Trent looked groggy. "Phone?" His eyes met Lizzie's and she urged him on. Finally his dark brows moved together and he looked at the pile of stuff. "Okay." He crawled on his hands and knees to a pile of stuff. "Is it this one?" Lizzie shook her head and Trent kept on until he found Jo's phone. He looked to Lizzie.

"Find Landon in her contacts!"

"Landon?" Jo looked at Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Call him."

Trent did as Lizzie requested. "Hello?" Landon's voice filled the area. "Josie? Is everything okay?"

"No!" Josie called. "We found goblins—"

"Where are you?" Landon demanded.

"Is our dad with you?" Lizzie called.

"No," Landon said firmly.

"Good. Look up goblins for us and find out if there's anything we can use against them," Lizzie ordered Landon. When he didn't say anything, she let out a groan of frustration. "Landon?"

"I'm looking!" Landon called back. There was the sound of fingers on keys, then, "Bad news. They can't die."

"Great," Lizzie puffed out a breath. "Not nice knowing you."

"You wouldn't happen to have a shamrock, would you?" Landon said.

Lizzie shook her head. "To summon your other family: The Leprechauns?"

"No! It says on this one site, you can ward them off, with a four-leaf clover," Landon said, slowly and patiently.

"Where in the hell are we going to find shamrocks?" Lizzie snapped.

"I have one. For good luck. My grandfather gave it to me," Trent said. He pulled out the tiny bit of green plant. Moving over to Lizzie, he held it up.

"Jo, I need your hand," Lizzie said.

"And if I could reach you," Jo said.

Lizzie inhaled and concentrated with all of her powers before she let out a scream. The shackles shattered and Trent had fallen to his knees, his hands over his ears. "Sorry," Lizzie muttered before she reach out for Jo's hand. "Trent, shamrock me!" Lizzie said and Trent handed the plant to her.

The goblins came running in, cackling and seemed pleased until a cloud of shamrocks came flooding down from the ceiling. Then there were ghastly screams and, good-bye, goblin community.

"Wow!" Trent said as Megan came to join them. "You're not like other girls, are you?"

"Not even close," Lizzie said, feeling happy before she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

~0~

Things had worked out well, Trent and Megan had returned home. Miranda got her ring back, along with a number of other bewildered people, to the relief of the camp owners. As it turned out, the O-Donnely's turned out to be golbins, but the official word was that they had returned, early, to their vacation home in Florida.

On Monday, Lizzie's head spun when a knock sounded on her door and she opened it with a smile. Landon looked unsure as she grinned at him. "Lizzie?"

"Hi, Landon. I got you a gift." Lizzie waltzed over to her bed.

"We got you a gift," Josie added, eyeing Lizzie.

"We," Lizzie said, nodding before she presented Landon with a basket of gems. "You can place it at the end of your rainbow."

"Thanks. I think." Landon looked unsure and then looked freaked when Lizzie kissed him on the cheek.

Josie made a small noise when her phone pinged. "Megan says 'Thanks,' too."

Landon held the basket and stood in the room, looking at the twins. "Are you going to tell me what I helped you with?"

"Nope," Lizzie said. "You're not part of the club."

"Yet," Josie said, texting away.

Landon nodded. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye," Lizzie sang, closing the door with a wave of her hand. "What do you think we should hunt next?"

Josie looked up. "We'll figure it out this weekend."

"Sounds like a plan," Lizzie said with a smile. Speaking of plans, Trent said he was heading to Cali, to surf. Maybe they'd find a water monster to battle.

**Most chapters probably won't be this long, but this was an introduction/first chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you're having a great holiday. Time for Jo, Lizzie, a couple of friends, and a guest star from **_**Supernatural**_**, go monster-hunting. On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Self-Driver

Clicking away at her computer, Josie Saltzman tried to concentrate on a paper about the Salem Witch Trials. She'd been reading up on a woman who might be a Bennett relation. There was a connection between the burnings of innocent women and a rise in fatalities of female deaths, two hundred years later, in Mystic Falls. However, Josie needed to do more work to establish a direct link. She felt that Dr. Vardemus would be pleased with her work.

"Jo, you will never believe what I found at the mall!" Lizzie cried, coming into the room. "Get this! Patent-leather pumps! Fifty-percent off! And they're in your size!" Lizzie sailed into their dorm room, shaking a shopping bag, and settled on the end of her bed. "Tell me you're not dry-humping your computer all day long."

"What?" Jo frowned.

Lizzie laughed. "Just kidding." She came over and peered at the computer screen. "Or not. Grimm." Placing her hands on Josie's shoulders, she whirled Josie around. "I think it's time for us to go out. You need sun. It's summer. And you're as pale as Mom."

Jo opened her mouth and then shut it. "Lizzie, I did have fun with our last case. But this paper is due at the end of the week."

"I know." Lizzie nodded as she crossed the room and began to unpack her shopping bag. "But you can take one day off?" Her eyes twinkled as she grinned at Jo. "For me."

Jo glanced back at her work. "I guess. For one. Just one case."

Lizzie straightened up. "That's good. Because I already found the new one. Say 'Hello' to a nightmare on four wheels." She pulled her phone out. Moving to sit on Jo's desk, Lizzie angled the phone so they could both peer at the screen.

"You remember when self-driving cars came out?" Lizzie began and Jo nodded. "And how people were worried that they'd, like, kill people." Again, Jo nodded. "Well, as it turns out—they are—in Cali. We're going to L.A. So, slap on some sunscreen, get bikini-ready, and grab some shades."

Jo opened her mouth. "Yeah. About that. I think maybe we should do a little more research this time. We almost got killed last time, Lizzie."

Pivoting, Lizzie placed a hand on her hip. "If we don't get out of this school, I will literally die of boredom. Now, either you're ready by tomorrow morning to go to Cali with me, or I'm flying solo." Putting her sunglasses on; Lizzie stalked to the door. "If you want to talk—I'll be in the yard—not tanning."

Jo sighed and stared at the ceiling. "What did I do wrong?"

~0~

"Looks like Lizzie is right. None of the reports I can find can establish a reasonable failure in the vehicles. Or they can't find a cause that fits with all of the accidents. It's like there's something going wrong that no one wants to talk about," Landon Kirby said. He had his laptop open and Josie sat next to him in the library.

MG came in and sat down with them. "What are we doing?" he asked them with a smile.

"Nothing," Jo said automatically.

"Looking at cars," Landon supplied at the same time.

Landon and Jo looked at each other and then offered MG smiles that said they were abducted by little men, who scooped out their brains, and left them empty-headed.

MG blew out a breath. "Nice. Very nice, guys. I just wanted to help." He got up to leave.

"You're bored," Landon surmised with a nod.

Plopping back down, MG placed his chin on his arms. "So bored. Please? Help me!"

"Well…" Jo thought about how much Lizzie would kill her and then decided Lizzie could deal. "Lizzie thinks there might be self-driving cars killing people…"

"And…" MG looked mildly interested.

"And it might be supernatural. Anyway, she wants to go to Cali and find out what's going on." Jo watched MG straighten up.

"Lizzie needs help," MG said, his chin going out and his chest puffed up.

"Yup." Jo looked at Landon who shrugged.

Yes. Lizzie would kill her.

~0~

"Bags are packed. Flight is due to arrive in an hour. Are you coming?" Lizzie demanded, holding her bags.

"Yes." Josie forced a smile and went to their closet. She removed her packed bag. "Just one thing."

Lizzie's brows went up. "O-kay?"

~0~

Stalking through LAX, Lizzie ground her teeth while Jo smiled at a passer-by. "Don't smile at them. They might be serial killers," Lizzie snapped.

"Statiscally speaking, you're just as likely to run into a serial killer in a small town," MG told them brightly, moving his sunglasses up his nose, and hauling Lizzie's baggage behind him.

"Ugh," Lizzie moaned.

Landon fell into step with Jo. "So, this is where people are getting killed. And we're getting on the road. Great." He looked less than happy as they made their way to a line of cabs.

Lizzie leaned down and peered inside one. "Hell no," she uttered.

"Self-driver?" Landon inquired.

Lizzie sneered. "No. Creepy surfer who reeks of pot. Smoke on your own time. If I wanted to die; I'd let Mom know so I could join Team Vamp." Pushing her glasses up her nose, Lizzie kept looking until she spotted a young blonde man standing by a cab. "Hello smoky goodness. Hi, excuse me! Are you a driver?" she called, waving.

The man turned and looked confused. "No. I'm not old enough to drive," he told them.

MG and Landon traded a look and Jo also felt that was a strange reply. "O-kay," Lizzie's smile dropped a fraction. "How old are you? You look like you're twenty."

"Oh, yes." The man nodded and offered them a smile. "I am twenty…three."

"And you're not old enough to drive?" Lizzie giggled. "Right."

"No. I prefer for someone else to drive. Usually Dean drives. But Dean is not here. He and Sam have other work to do. So I am here. Checking out…cars." The man looked at the cab in front of him. "There seems to be nothing wrong with this one."

"Hey! Are any of you going to get in?" the driver demanded. "Cause you're losing me fares!"

"We're getting in!" MG said, moving to open the door. "My lady." He directed his words at Lizzie.

Lizzie finally snapped out it. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Jack," the so-called twenty-three-year-old replied. "It was pleasant making you acquaintance…"

"Lizzie" sighing out her name, Lizzie moved inside the cab. She seemed to have forgotten their aliases. "Hopefully we'll bump into each other again," she called as Josie and MG climbed in the back and Landon took a seat up front.

Lizzie waved out the back window at Jack, the weirdo, while MG muttered to himself and Josie hoped that Lizzie did not spend the majority of their time hitting on guys who were too old.

~0~

"Whose idea was it to get adjoining rooms?" Lizzie demanded as Landon walked into their room. "Privacy," she snapped, wrapping a sarong around her waist.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Hi, Landon."

"Hey, Jo. So, I just found a new report about one of the self-driving cars. There's been an accident. It's about five blocks from here."

"Really?" Lizzie cried, pouting. "I wanted beach time."

MG appeared with a bottle of suntan lotion. "They can check up on the case, and I can cover your back, Lizzie."

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie shook her head. "Not now, Milton. Apparently I have to go hunt our self-driving monster." She waved her hands. "Go away. No boys while I'm changing."

Shoulders drooping, MG left with Landon behind him. "This is such a nightmare," Lizzie moaned. "I hoped Jack might be on the beach. He seems like a beach guy. Don't you think?"

"Seems like a guy who you escaped from and never returned home," Jo retorted, pulling up a news report about the accident Landon mentioned while Lizzie changed. "It says here that the vehicle 'Seemed to have a mind of its own' witness says. It sped through three red light and then slammed head-long into a phone pole." Looking up from the story, Josie frowned. "That does not sound good."

"Sounds like someone was pissed at the passenger. Are you sure it wasn't our cabbie. He was a bit of a douche." Lizzie slid into a pair of sling-backs and then headed for the door. "I'd rate him a one-star."

Josie shook her head. "I guess we'll find out if this is human-related or supernatural soon enough."

~0~

As they arrived, the cops seemed to be heading out of the scene. Josie's brows went up when she saw the back of a familiar head. Then Jack turned around. He'd been talking to one of the cops before he patted the man on the arm and then bent down to examine something at the scene.

"You think he's part of it?" MG whispered, moving to lean in close to Jo.

Josie shrugged. "I have no idea." She shook her head.

Lizzie leaned over. "Is that Jack?" she demanded. "What is he doing?"

"Looking like a suspect." Landon leaned in on Lizzie's side.

"No one asked you, go back to your rainbow, and hide the gold," Lizzie snapped. Then she started to leave them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Josie demanded as her sister waltzed closer to the scene, ignoring Jo's question. "Damn it!" Jo groaned. She hurried after her sister and away from the stinking dumpster they'd been hiding behind. If Jack was a baddie, Jo would be damned if he would hurt her sister.

"Hey, Jack. Fancy running into you…at this…whatever it is." Lizzie waved a hand at the front fender of the car and the paint on the phone pole. "Seems like we just keep running into each other. Could it be fate?" She offered him a smile.

Jo wanted to go back to the dumpster and hurl. "Yes, Jack, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Jack straightened up from his crouched position. Pulling out his wallet, he waved an FBI badge at them that said: Foxx Mulder. "Sorry, ladies, but this is a crime scene. And you." He pointed a finger at Lizzie, "are standing in someone's blood."

"Ew!" Lizzie cried, backing up and into MG. He seemed pleased. She did not. "Why?" she moaned, shuddering.

"Better than vomit," Jack said. He watched them. "What you doing here?"

"She asked you first," Landon said, nodding at Jo.

Jo jutted her chin out and folded her arms over her chest. "Well…"

Jack looked at his badge. "Because I am FBI. We solve cases. This is a case. You are civilians. Children. Children are not supposed to be involved in this." He waved a hand at the crime scene.

"Says the guy who can't remember how old he is," Jo snapped.

"He's twenty-three." Lizzie looked at Jack. "Are you really twenty-three? You seem kind of young."

"Since when does the FBI send out agents alone?" Landon added.

"Young agents," MG said, nodding.

"That is classified," Jack told them. "Now, please, go back to whatever it is people your age do. Go to the beach. It's nice. Or so I've heard," he said as he went back to looking at the crime scene.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Lizzie inquired.

Jack looked up. "I do not recall."

"The surf. The waves. The music. You seem like the kind of guy who would really like a nice, cozy bonfire, for two," Lizzie told him, eyeing him with another grin.

"Lizzie!" Jo snapped.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sorry. We have to go. See you around," she called, waving to Jack.

~0~

Jo sat on the edge of her bed, shaking her head. "Now, what do we do?" she demanded. She really did not like Jack. He'd kept them from being able to investigate the case.

"Well, this might help," Lizzie said, slipping out of her shoe. "What if we used a spell to find out what the victim has to say?"

Landon's brows went up. "You can do that?"

Jo thought about it. The kind of magic that Lizzie mentioned was something they had yet to try. However, she found herself smiling. If the spell worked, they would be able to use it during finals this year. "Okay. Let's try it."

Nodding, Lizzie sat down on the floor. She placed the shoe between herself and Josie. Taking Lizzie's hands, the twins began to chant. Blood drops began to remove themselves from the shoe. Jo and Lizzie watched them shimmer in the air.

The blood began to make a shape. And then a scream rent the air. "Oh, God!" Josie cried, dropping Lizzie's hands.

"What? What happened?" Landon asked, kneeling down beside Jo, who shook her head, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Something dark. This was definitely supernatural," Lizzie told them. "But we might have to talk to the actual victim, in-person, to confirm what happened."

"She's in a coma," MG said. He held his cell phone. "I put a Google Alert on my phone," he added with a frown.

Sighing, Lizzie shook her head. "Looks like we're at a dead end."

Thinking about it, Josie shook her head. "We could talk to the car's designer."

"How?" Lizzie shook her head. "I'm sure that someone like that is super busy."

"He is. Craig Gregson," Landon said. He'd left the room and come back with his laptop. "One of Silicon Valley's It boys. He made his money from the new self-driving cars. Branded for Gen Z. After a series of crashes in 2020, Gregson had the cars put on halt. But then they were started up again, just this year." He looked at the others. "Wonder what changed Gregson's mind."

"That doesn't help our being able to meet with the geek, Frodo," Lizzie snapped.

Landon turned his laptop around. "Thanks to InstaWatch, and Gregson's, love of all things tech, we know that he likes his latte at the Eagle's Cup. On Sunset Boulevard."

"So, you geeks watch each other drink coffee," Lizzie looked disgusted. "Whatever. Let's go."

~0~

Stopping outside the Eagle's Cup, Lizzie marched over to one of the outdoor tables. "Hi, is this seat taken," she asked.

Gregson pushed his glasses up his nose and grinned. "No."

"Good. Grab some chairs," Lizzie ordered the others.

Josie sat down beside Gregson who no longer looked as happy. "Can I help you?" he asked them suspiciously.

Lizzie pulled out her fake ID. "Eliza Parker. P.I. My partner, Jo Salt," she nodded at Jo who wiggled her fingers at Gregson, "are investigating a crash, involving one of your cars, this morning."

"Who are they?" Gregson asked, looking at Landon and MG.

"Other people. They're not important. Craig, people are dying. You need to help us stop that from happening again," Lizzie said, leaning closer to Craig. "You don't want people to get hurt, do you?"

Gregson shook his head. "No one was supposed to get hurt. I checked all of the bugs. We tested, and tested, and re-tested. The first models…my backers pushed and pushed for them to come out. They wanted their money back. I knew I needed more time, but I allowed them to bully me into putting those cars on the road. Once the crashes began; I pulled them back off the line. But this should not be happening."

"You think it might be a hack?" Landon asked.

"Or a competitor who wants to make you look bad?" Josie suggested.

Gregson shrugged. "I don't know. I need to get one of the cars back, but the police are holding them as evidence. If I can't look at them; how can I figure out the failure?"

Lizzie looked at Jo before she opened her purse and turned to Gregson. "Here's my card. Call me if anything new comes to mind."

"Okay." Gregson fell back in his seat.

Getting up, the four walked down the sidewalk. Jo turned when she saw a flash of blonde hair on the opposite side of the street. "Jack?" she said, turning to watch Jack cross the street. He sat down across from Gregson and flashed his badge.

"Let's go in here." Josie waved for the others to go inside an old vinyl music store.

They peered at Jack and Gregson for the next ten minutes before Jack got up and left the table. "Let's follow him." Josie left the store and crossed the street. "Oh, Jack!" she called. "Can we talk?"

Jack stopped. "I think I told you four to go home."

"But, see, we don't really take orders from you," Jo retorted. "And since you're not who you say you are; why don't you just help us? We'll help you. Everyone will be happier that way."

Jack paused. "Fine. Gregson is lying. He has the mark of a demon on the inside of his wrist. We need to go to the manufacturing site and exorcise the cars."

"Gregson is evil?" Lizzie shook her head. "He just seemed like a dork."

"Gregson is not evil. His actions were evil. Although I think he may not be working for the demon by choice. I believe he owes the demon money." Jack looked thoughtful.

"A demon loan shark," Josie supplied. Jack nodded. "How do we exorcise the cars?"

Jack smiled. "I'll show you."

~0~

Josie and Lizzie felt impressed as Jack stood by the machines that were making the cars. He threw holy water on it and chanted in Latin. "That should be it," Jack told them. "Now what do we do?"

"Beach," Lizzie said with a grin.

Jack smiled. "I think I'd like to visit a beach."

~0~

Sitting beneath an umbrella, Josie watched Lizzie flirt with Jack. "Why do you not flirt with your friend, Milton Bradley?" Jack asked Lizzie.

MG and Landon had gone to get hotdogs and drinks. Jo was watching the sunset and pretended to nap.

"He's, well, MG is…he's my everything. No. Jo is my everything. But MG is…he's my best friend, and I love him so much. I feel like if I ever allowed anything to happen, I would screw it up, and break him. And I can't be the person who breaks him. He's too important to me. I'd never forgive myself," Lizzie confessed.

Peering out the side of her eye, Josie spotted MG and Landon coming back. MG had stopped. He clutched a bottle tightly, spraying pop all over Landon. Josie mouthed: "Not today," to MG who looked at her before she tipped her head back, feigning sleep.

"Hey, you're back!" Lizzie cried and Josie sat up. Josie took a hotdog from a dripping Landon. "Thank you," she said, taking a drink from MG. MG nodded.

"Jack says he's Satan's son! He's just so funny," Lizzie said, patting Jack's knee.

Jo's brows lifted as Jack's eyes flashed. Another mystery, for another time. Right now, she was just going to enjoy the company, the food, and the bonfire someone was setting up down the beach.

_**Happy Halloween!**_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
